1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam radiation control device and a charged particle beam radiation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an accelerator equipped with an internal ion source such as a cyclotron, a radiation state or a non-radiation state of a beam (a charged particle beam) is selected by performing an ON/OFF control of an arc discharge of the ion source. Further, hitherto, a beam blocking device which blocks the beam by moving a shutter disposed around the internal ion source along the beam path in the internal ion source type cyclotron has been known.